User blog:Starrygrays/Dear Sister (Fan-fic)
Prologue It was like a nightmare. TCRI was up in flames, and the turtles, Kim, and Emma were running to escape. "Donnie, where's the nearest exit?!?" Leo shouted. Donnie looked at his T-phone. "We gotta go through the left hall, and then out the window to the rooftops!" He yelled back. Kim and Emma were having a hard time keeping up, but they weren't too far behind. "Emma, we gotta hurry to catch up with the guys." Kim said, breathing heavily. Emma nodded her head. "This is someway to spend a Sunday night." She muttered. When they were half-way to where they had to escape, Emma tripped, and a robot tentacle grabbed her leg. Kim stopped running. "GUYS!" She yelled. They stopped running, and Kim was trying to get Emma free. "She's stuck!" Kim said, and Emma tried to kick the robot off. Leo grabbed his sword, and tried to slice the robot tentacle in half. No luck.. instead, his sword did no damage. He gulped. "Guys, help Kim get Emma loose!" He ordered. They pulled, but this new robot was strong. Suddenly, they saw more flames, and a piece of the building was about to fall on them. As much as Donnie regretted saying it, he knew they had to go. "Kim, Leo.. we have to go, now!" He said. Leo just stopped, and looked at Emma. He couldn't leave his girlfriend.. but Donnie was right, they had to go. Kim's eyes widened. "N-no, not without Emma!" She said nervously. Emma saw the flames coming, and looked back at Kim. "Kim, i'll be fine, you've got to go!" Emma said. "No, not without you!" Kim said frantically. Metal was about to fall on Kim. "Kim, move!" Mikey said, before yanking her back. Emma and Kim were seperated. "Guys, hurry!" Donnie yelled. They climbed out onto the rooftop, and then jumped onto another building two jumps down. As they looked back, the building exploded. Kim's heart stopped, as she saw the building collapse with flames. She heard police sirens, and fire sirens. The turtles all had their jaws drop. Leo slowly blinked, and then felt guilt crush down on him. They just left Emma there... they could have done more. They failed. Kim slowly sat down, trying to proccess if what had just happened was a dream or not. The turtles didn't speak, and it was a while before Mikey decided to finally sit next to Kim. Hesitantly, he looked at her. "Kim..?" He asked. Kim felt tears go down her face. "She's gone.." She quietly said, before she started crying. Mikey, not knowing what to do, just hugged Kim. "Emma will be okay, she's the strongest person out there." Mikey said in reassurance. After a painful hour, the turtles had to go back to the lair. Mikey helped Kim walk, as she was still shaking. They didn't know what happened to Emma, and it was going to be a long search ahead of them... Part 1 It had been over a month, and there was no luck. Kim sighed, and opened her journal. The turtles were out on patrol, again, and were also looking for Emma. She wrote down what had happened in the day. Dear Emma, It's been over a month since you've disappeared. The guys have had no luck finding you, not even Donnie could track you. Mikey's been trying to cheer me up, but I think he's even down in bad spirits. Leo isn't doing well, he blames himself for what happened. Raph.. has been Raph. He's starting to give up on going out to find you, and every time they come back without you. And Donnie's been trying to track you this whole time. For me, I don't know what to do. I've basically been spending my time writing, being sad, or trying to search for you. I hope you're okay, please be okay. Kim. She heard footsteps, and closed her journal, putting it in her bag. She saw the turtles.. and again, no Emma. Kim frowned. It was awkward silence, as the turtles slowly walked over to Kim. Mikey sat down next to her, Leo sat on the ground, and Donnie and Raph sat on the couch also. "Did.. you guys find anything?" She finally asked. Leo looked down, and Mikey kind of looked off to the side. "We found some more remains from the TCRI crash.. but nothing about Emma." Donnie said. Kim sighed, and looked down. "So nothing.. again." She muttered. Mikey put an arm around her. "We'll find Emma, it's just taking some time." He said. "Yea, she's probably just somewhere far off in the city, maybe." Raph added. Kim didn't say anything. Leo looked at her. "Kim, y'know we've been doing everything to find her." He said. "Yea, I know, but how is there never anything found from the attack about her?" She questioned. "We don't know, Kim. They vanished days after the attack. For all we know, Emma may be.." Donnie didn't say the last word. "Don, she's alive, I know it." Kim said with determination. Mikey glanced at Leo, who was looking down sadly. "I'm going to go train..." He mumbled, before walking off to the dojo. "I'll be in the lab." Donnie said, walking off. Raph awkwardly sat there for a few seconds. "Um, I'll feed Chompy or somethin'." He said, going to find his pet. Kim and Mikey sat quietly. "Has Leo been okay?" She asked him. Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "Eh.. he's been getting more distant, honestly. I think he just blames himself for the whole thing, I don't know why." Mikey responded. "I get it. I blame myself too. She shouldn't have been the one stuck there, I'd rather take her place then be fearing if she's okay or not right now." Kim said. "Kim, you know all of us, especially me, and Emma wouldn't want you to ever be stuck back there. She'll be found." Mikey said. Kim nodded her head, but was Mikey going to be right? Part 2 Kim gazed boredly at the TV in her room. Her parents were worried sick about Emma being gone, and they even contaced the police. But.. Kim couldn't really tell them what happened, it could risk exposing the turtles. She sighed, slumping into her pile of blankets and pillows on her bed. It was 2 weeks later, and at this point Kim wondered if she should just tell the turtles to give up on trying to find Emma. But, something in her mind and heart told her to keep going. Kim heard her phone bing, and she slowly reached over to unlock it. It was a text from Mikey, figures. Hey Kim, Donnie found some new information that could be a possible clue on to where Emma is. You'd probably wanna come over to see it. Kim eyes lit up, evidence leading to Emma? She quickly texted back that she was coming over now, grabbed her jacket, shoes, and threw her hair in a sloppy ponytail. She told her mom she was going out, and headed to the lair. When she got there, she basically sprinted in, nearly scaring Raph half to death. "Whoah, talk about running." He said with a hint of sarcasm. Kim rolled her eyes. "Where's Donnie?" She asked, impatiently wanting to find him. "Where the geek always hides out, the lab." Raph said, jerking his thumb towards the lab. Kim nodded her head in thanks, and walked over to the lab. "Donnie!" She yelled, catching the purple clad turtle's attention. "Kim, right, I'm guessing Mikey texted you." Donnie said, turning back over to his computer quickly typing some random stuff in. "Yea, he did, but what did you find?" Kim asked, eagerly awaiting to see what he found. "Okay, so I'm just going to tell you know, it's not a major key towards Emma's whereabouts." Donnie said, which caused Kim's facial expression to change from hopeful to disappointed in a split second. "But.." He continued. "It's a good start, because we found a broken tentacle from the robot a few miles away from TCRI, or what was left of it." Donnie said, holding up a bucket of broken robot parts. "We marked down the spot with a tracker, but soon we can probably start figuring out which way the robot went. My guesses, it either went up 56th, or down 54th." He added. "So, this means that Emma is alive, right?" Kim asked. Donnie stopped typing, and cleared his throat. "It should be, if the robot got out the fire, then that means Emma should have." Donnie said, half truthfully and half lying. The genius didn't know if Emma was alive or not. Sure, the robot escaped, but that's a nonliving machine that has many advancements to escape situations like an explosion or fire. Emma, on the other hand, is a living human who could've gotten stuck in the explosion. And if she did, she's not like a robot who could be rebuilt. Kim nodded her head. "Thanks Donnie, I knew I could count on you and the others to find Emma." Kim said. "You're welcome, we're going to try out best to find her, that's what I can say." Donnie said. Mikey wandered into the lab and found Kim. He raced over. "Kim! Glad you came, it's been like forever since you've been here!" Mikey exaggerated. "More like 2 days, Mike." Kim said with a slight laugh. "So, Don told you about what we found?" Mikey asked. "Yea, he did. I just hope it's a good enough start though to find Emma." Kim said. "It will be, we're closer to finding Emma than we ever were before. She'll be back in no time" Mikey said. "I hope so.." Kim said a bit sadly. Mikey, quick to notice this, had an idea. "Why don't we play videogames to take your mind off of things for like a few hours? I don't like seeing a sad Kim." Mikey suggested. "Sure, why not. It's been way too depressing just moping around anyway." Kim said. Then she smirked. "Betcha' your high score on Punchathon won't be the highest for much longer." Kim snickered, before walking to the TV. "Won't be the- What? We'll see about that!" Mikey replied, running after her. Part 3 "Leo, dude, you gotta eat something." Mikey said, knocking on Leo's bedroom door. It's been three days since the first clues that could lead to Emma were found. The turtles have went on countless patrols to found her, but it seems that instead of getting closer to finding Emma, they've gotten farther. Leo's been stuck in his room for days, only coming out for training or patrol. Not only that, but his brothers noticed he barely touched pizza anymore, not even a bite. "Mikey, go away." Leo replied in a tired tone. Mikey sighed. "Fine, but I'm leaving the pizza in front of your door if you want it." Mikey said before walking away. Raph was punching the dummy, but looked away when Mikey returned, with no Leo yet again. "Fearless is still in his room?" He asked, kicking the training dummy. Mikey sat on the couch. "Yep, I mean not even pizza could get him to come out!" Mikey exclaimed. "I thought Kim was bad because of Emma being gone, but Leo's might be worst..." Mikey added quietly. Raph finished punching the dummy, and wiped the sweat off his forehead. "Leo's being ridiculous. I get that he's upset that Emma's gone, but locking himself in his room?" Raph questioned. "Raph, what else can he do? He feels guilty because he left Emma behind, and not mention she's his girlfriend." Mikey said. "Well.. he should get over his emotions. To be honest, I don't think Emma's coming back, we've looked everywhere." The minute Raph said that, an alarm went off in Mikey's head. Mikey sent off a sharp glare at Raph. "Don't say that, we're still finding more clues for where Emma is." Mikey said. Raph rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Mike, be rational. Emma is gone, she's not coming back!" He said. Mikey didn't understand why Raph was saying this. Emma was coming back, they were going to find her. "Quiet, Raph. You don't know that, and Kim is counting on us to find Emma." He reminded him. Raph grunted. "Well, maybe she should start holding back on hope. We don't even know where Emma is, or if she's-" Mikey cut him off. "Emma's alive, don't bring that up again." Mikey growled. Raph shook his head, and walked away. "What's his problem anyway.." Mikey mumbled. Mikey didn't like Raph's attitude, but Mikey knew one thing for sure. Emma was alive. In her apartment, Kim was busy sketching in her sketchbook to keep her mind busy. She lifted up the pencil from her paper, but frowned. Her sketch looked uneven, and it totally wasn't her style. She crumpled the paper up, and threw it on the ground. Not even drawing could take her mind off of things. She sighed, but then glanced at the journal to the right of her. Kim hadn't written in it for over 2 weeks, and the last time she did it was about Emma... Kim opened the journal, and read over the last letter she wrote in here. Maybe keeping a journal to vent her emotions would help. She began writing: Dear Emma, I haven't written in here for a while... but I'm going to start writing in here to keep track of what's happening in day to day life, and maybe try to remain positive. Donnie found some more clues to where you could be, and the guys have been searching for you on patrol. I hate to say it, but Leo's a mess. Mikey said he locked himself inside of his room, and has only been coming out for patrol. Plus, he hasn't been eating. I think this whole thing is just crushing down on him. I'm feeling better now that we've found evidence, but I'm still not sure if you're okay or not. Donnie's doing the best he can with the little clues that he has to track you. Mom has been crying a lot, and Dad's just been angry. They don't know the whole truth of why you're gone.. but I told them what I could, without mentioning the whole aliens, mutants, and ninja turtles part. I just hope you're going to come back home soon, we need you here more than ever. Kim. Kim put her pencil down, and looked out the window. Wherever Emma was, she was going to be found, hopefully. Part 4 Kim heard quiet taps on her window. She slowly blinked her eyes opened, and peered at her clock, which read 2 AM. The tapping got increasingly louder, and she groaned. She stood up, and slid open her window, not surprised to find Mikey there. "Mikey, do you know what time it is?" She asked as she yawned. "A good time to say hi?" He asked with an awkward smile. Kim gave him a weird look, and motioned for him to come in as she shut the window behind her. "You're lucky my parents are staying at my Aunt's house in Queens this weekend." She said. "Anyways, why are you here so early in the morning?" Kim asked, sitting down on her bed and combing a piece of hair behind her ear. "I couldn't sleep, and the lair was cold and boring." Mikey said. He seemed a bit off, and Kim thought she wasn't telling the full truth. "That's it?" She asked, trying to see if he would confess something else. Mikey was silent for moment. He sighed. "No.. Raph and I had a fight, Leo's still in his room, and Donnie's busy with whatever information he has in the lab. I guess the lair has just been as depressing as anywhere else lately." He said. "You could say that. It hasn't been any better here." Kim said sarcastically. "But, what did you and Raph fight about?" She asked. Mikey didn't know if he should tell Kim. Raph often said things he didn't mean, but what he said would definetly upset Kim. "You're not going to like what he said..." Mikey started. "But.. it all started with Leo not coming out of his room, and how he said Leo should get over his emotions and move on. I told him Leo was upset and felt guilty, but then he said he should still move on. He then said Emma isn't coming back.. and I told him that she is. Long story short, he thinks Emma is a lost cause, and that we should give up. I didn't believe it though, Emma's alive." He finished. After Mikey finished, Kim could feel anger boil up inside her. "So, he ''thinks we should just give up on Emma, and that she's dead or something?" She repeated. "I guess if you put it that way.." Mikey mumbled. Kim stood up from her bed and crossed her arms. "I know it's not your fault, but I really don't need this from Raph. Who does he think he is? Emma is alive, she's just taking a long time to track down and-" Kim stopped herself. It hit her, what if Raph was right? Sure, Donnie found evidence, but it's been months and months with no trace of Emma. She sighed, and sat back down on her bed. "Who am I kidding, Raph's probably right. Emma's been gone for months now, not even Donnie can find her." Kim said sadly. The minute Kim said that, Mikey almost regretted telling Kim what Raph had said, but he wanted to be honest. He sat next to Kim. "Hey, don't have that attitude. You and I both know Raph just says things he doesn't mean... even if they're really hurtful." Mikey said. "Emma's alive, and we're going to find her, I know it." He said with as much reasurrance as he could muster. Kim nodded her head. "Thanks Mikey, I guess you're right." Kim said. Kim still had that thought lingering in her head, however. What if Emma wasn't alive? Part 5 The next 3 days passed by like a blur. Kim had been in the lair a day after Mikey had been in her apartment, but it just seemed like an empty, lonely void. Raph and Kim hadn't spoken a syllable to each other, Leo was still in his room, and Donnie was busy working in his lab. After a while, Kim had to leave because it felt so empty, like everything was lost. The morning rays of the sun peeked through Kim's window, and Kim threw her blanket over her head. Why did the sun have to rise so early in the morning? She checked her alarm clock, seeing it was 8:30. Kim groaned, but slowly sat up. Her parents wouldn't be back home until tonight. She slumped over, and peered at her journal on her nightstand. She grabbed it, and opened it up to write: ''Dear Emma, It's been almost 3 months.. but things haven't seemed to change now. They aren't getting worst, or better. Mom and Dad are coming back tonight, they went with Aunt Jenny for the weekend. '' ''Leo's... still the same. Raph and I haven't talked, Donnie's still working, and Mikey's just trying to be Mikey. Honestly, the guys haven't really gotten better. The police apparently talked to Mom and Dad at my Aunt's house. If I would've known they were going to be there, I would've went. But, they're trying the best to find you. I'm just glad I'm making it through all these months. But, I don't really know what's happening anymore. You're still no where to be found. I feel even more lazy, if that's possible, than usual. I've been in the house for two days straight, and the silence is killing me. I need there to be some spark of hope, somewhere. Maybe my spark of hope is hidden where I'm not looking. I just have to find it. Kim. She shut the journal, and placed it back on the nightstand. Kim needed to do something to keep her mind off of things. She thought about going back to visit the lair, but shook the idea way. The lair just fueled her bad emotions at the moment, not somewhere she wanted to go. While she was thinking, she heard her doorbell ring. Kim stood up, and walked downstairs. When she opened it, she was surprised as to who was standing in the doorway. "April?" She asked. TBC Category:Blog posts Category:TMNT Category:TMNT Fanfic Category:Dear Sister Category:Fanfic Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics